Internet connected assets (e.g., computers, mobile devices, server systems, client systems, internet-of-things devices, etc.) comprise computing systems in communication with the Internet. Internet connected assets commonly include one or more publicly addressable communication ports, allowing any internet connected device to query the asset. Some devices allow a range of connection types (e.g., HTTP connections HTTPS connections, FTP connections, FTPS connections, telnet connections, SSH connections, etc.) over the one or more publicly accessible ports. Internet connected assets can comprise a wide range of different types of hardware devices running a wide range of software including a wide range of configuration options, creating a myriad of possibilities for security vulnerabilities. A typical systems administrator may not be aware of every detail of every system under his or her watch, creating a problem where system vulnerabilities may go undetected and unfixed.